Prism Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese/English magical girl fan fiction series produced by Toei Animation and is the first instalment by Akira Sakamoto (CureInfinity1). It will begin airing May 30, 2015, succeeding Pretty Cure Season Touch! in its initial time slot. The seasons's motifs are jewels, wishes, and romance. Plot * Prism Pretty Cure! episodes Love, Light and Wishes, the three major foundations of the Light Kingdom ruled by Queen Juliet. The Shadow King (Kage Vincent) and his underlings attacked the Kingdom, trapping everyone in orbs of darkness, manipulating their wish. But Queen Juliet (Cure Light) used all her strength to seal Vincent's power. Thus to bring more darkness and return his lost powers the people of the Shadow Kingdom targeted Earth. In order to prevent the corruption of darkness, the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure, need to collect purified Jewel Hearts. The Cures however meet the runaway prince of the Shadow Kingdom! Who isn't actually evil? Set to the task of finding the Pretty Cure, Frore and his siblings are sent to Earth, where he meets Aiko, a transfer student on her sixth day of school, titled 'Yusei Middle School's PERFECT'. Characters / Voiced by: '' He is a thirteen year old boy who is the runaway prince of the Shadow Kingdom and has been offered to live at Aiko's home. He has transferred into Yusei Middle School and gained the title 'PERFECT' along with the pink cure. Ichiro has powers much like his father's such as teleportation, flying, and strength. His Jewel Heart is the Grey Spinel. Cures / Voiced by: '' The cheerful and kind 'PERFECT' of Yusei Middle School in her first year. She is also something of a klutz at not so important situations and is very good at singing. Aiko feels lonely at times, causing her to hide her true feelings. Her standard colour is pink. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Infinity' and uses the power of Love. Her Jewel Heart is the Pink Tourmaline. / Voiced by: '' She is in the Baking Club and aspires to be a patisserie. Though being a bit spoiled, Haruko is very friendly. She is super territorial with people having a good relationship with Aiko. She lives in a Cake shop called, "Citrine Sweets" and lives with both of her parents. Her standard colour is yellow. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Sparkle' and uses the power of the Sun. Her Jewel Heart is the Yellow Citrine. / Voiced by: '' Is the student council treasurer and a member of the school's orchestra, playing the clarinet. Aoi is generally straightforward and elegant, but is full of herself when complimented too much. Her mother previously practiced the clarinet which inspired her to learn and become a musician. Her standard colour is blue. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Crystal' and uses the power of Water. Her Jewel Heart is the Blue Sapphire. / Voiced by: '' A girl who moved from America and whose parents run a jewelry shop, "Tree Top Jewelry". Ren is a member of the art club and school's soccer team at school. She wishes to become a craftsmen for jewelry. She is a joker, but is passionate and diligent when trying to achieve something. Her standard colour is red. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Blaze' and uses the power of Fire. Her Jewel Heart is the Red Ruby. Light Kingdom Voiced by: '' Infinity's wolf-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. He is the Jewel Carrier of the pink Precure Crystal. He ends his sentences with... ''Voiced by: '' Sparkle's bear-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. She is the Jewel Carrier of the yellow Precure Crystal. She ends her sentences with... ''Voiced by: '' Crystal's cat-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. She is the Jewel Carrier of the blue Precure Crystal. She ends her sentences with... ''Voiced by: '' Blaze's rabbit-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. He is the Jewel Carrier of the red Precure Crystal. He ends her sentences with... / Voiced by: '' The very young queen of the Light Kingdom and the previous Pretty Cure, who sealed away the Shadow King's power. She was childhood friends with (Shadow King) Vincent Kage before he turned evil. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Light'. Her Jewel Heart is the White Diamond.Queen Juliet Chika Shadow Kingdom / Voiced by: '' The ruler of the Shadow Kingdom and Ichiro's father. He enjoys watching people fall in darkness and having their wish shattered. He was childhood friends with Queen Juliet. His Jewel Heart is the Black Diamond. : are royal followers to the King and are the most powerful elites. Each General can summon a Kurayami and have a special power mimicked by nature. They each have a number representing how strong they are. The members are: :: ''Voiced by: '' One of the six generals of the Shadow Kingdom as No.6. She has wavy forest green hair held with a golden headband. A laced dark green dress with ruffles, thigh-high grey socks, and pointy black heels. She is very greedy and lazy deciding to not go into battles often. Her power is featured as the Wind. Her Jewel Heart is the Green Jade. : Voiced by: ::One of the six generals of the Shadow Kingdom as No.5. He has fiery dark red hair. A dark grey jacket with a tie and grey shorts. He is a the youngest of the generals at age 13 and has a solemn expression. Dolore used to be Ichiro's butler, but was named as a friend instead stated by Ichiro. He is very expressionless and rude. His power is featured as Fire. His Jewel Heart is the Red Garnet. The series' main monster. They are formed as a character or item based off the master's Jewel Heart. They are summoned when the general manipulates the victim's Jewel Heart and their wish. Their name means "darkness." Items * : A special stone that reflects off of people's wish. Each Jewel Heart is a type of Jewel that carries a special item or character within it, that is connected the person's wish. * : The transformation item of the Pretty Cures, perviously seen as the Precure Crystals. * : The Cure's transformation device. Locations * : An alternate world ruled by Queen Juliet connected to the Shadow Kingdom. * : An alternate world ruled by the Shadow King connected to the Light Kingdom. * : The school that the Cures and Ichiro attend. * : The home place of the Cures & Ichiro and the setting of the Prism Pretty Cure series. It is the main target of the Shadow Kingdom. * : Is Haruko's and her parents home and cake shop. It is a one story building that is connected to the Suzuki's home beside the shop. * : Is a two-story building that cells accessories on the first floor and has the living courters on the second. The shop is owned by Ren's parents and grandfather. The jewelry from the store is man-made and is usually bought with the store's logo on it. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Prism Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Trivia * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the fifth series that has the fairy mascots transforming into communes. * This is the fourth season after ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Smile Pretty Cure! to have mascots who are relatives. * The Six Generals are based on different emotions connected to a negative feeling, translated from Italian: Miseria (Misery) Dolore (Sorrow) * This is the second series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. * This is the seventh series where during the transformation sequence, the Cures are briefly seen in their civilian outfits before they transform. * This is the second season where someone other than the lead Cure's transformation is shown first. * This is the third series after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! where romance is constantly present. * This is the third series to have seven villains, after Go''! Princess Pretty Cure''. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season when the second Cure is theme colour is yellow not blue or red. * This is the second season to introduce four Cures, and then have a fifth one join them later (next season). Before Prism!, the three seasons with 5 Cures had all 5 from the start, 2 seasons had a Cure-like character join the group, and 1 seasons had 4 Cures then a powerful Cure joined them later. * Prism Pretty Cure ''is the seventh season where each Cure had their own mascot. * Prism! is the second Pretty Cure season to have more than one athletic Cure. Ren is in the soft-ball team and Aiko can play for any team. * Prism Pretty Cure!'' is the third team to have to fight against Dark Cure versions of themselves. * Prism Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth series to have a white Cure. * Prism Pretty Cure!'' is the third Pretty Cure season to have pink as more than one of the Cures' theme colours. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the third series where none of the villains die. * It is the third season which shows a Pretty Cure, Cure Light, already fighting an enemy in the very beginning of the first episode. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fourth season where the monsters are created by people's feelings (their wish). * Prism Pretty Cure! has the largest number of episodes, with 60 episodes. Gallery TBA External Links *Prism Pretty Cure! Story (English) Category:Anime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Bluewriter Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:New Fanseries